1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector with a terminal module capable of avoiding elastic deformation of terminals thereof.
2. The Related Art
A traditional receptacle connector for connecting with a mating plug connector generally includes a square insulating housing, a terminal module and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines an accommodating chamber penetrating through a mating surface thereof for receiving a plug connector therein. The terminal module includes a plurality of terminals and a terminal base. Each of the receptacle terminals has a fixing portion, one end of the fixing portion extends perpendicularly to form a soldering portion, the other end of the fixing portion is bent opposite to the soldering portion to form a bending portion, a free end of the bending portion extends rearward to form a connecting portion, a free end of the connecting portion extends along a rearward and upward direction to form a contacting portion. The terminal module is mounted in the insulating housing, the terminals are molded together with the terminal base and stretch into the accommodating chamber for electrically connecting with the plug connector. The shielding shell is mounted around the insulating housing. When the plug connector is inserted into the accommodating chamber of the insulating housing, plug terminals of the plug connector respectively press the contacting portions of the receptacle terminals down and an electrical connection is achieved.
However, when the receptacle terminals are pressed down by the plug terminals of the plug connector, pressure may be concentrated on the contacting portion so as to result in an elastic permanent deformation, as a result the plug terminals of the plug can't be contacted with the receptacle terminals well and electrical signal transmissions are bad.